


Loneliness

by Mitrokha



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitrokha/pseuds/Mitrokha
Summary: Having lost all his companions, Pavlo remained completely alone in the shelter. Alone with memories and reflections.





	Loneliness

How nevertheless it is difficult to be alone... Especially now, when the account of days and nights is lost, that the siege lasts. On the radio, nothing but heard lists of those who fell into the sniper scope that night and sometimes plays classical music. How hard it is to listen...

My name is Pavlo, I and several of my friends, namely: Marco, Boris and Arica, took refuge in this building at the beginning of the siege of the city, it became our refuge. The four of us in a few days we turned it into a real house, where everything was - food, alcohol, cigarettes, coffee and entertainment.  
At night, either I, or Marco, got out of the shelter to get anything. Sometimes it did not work and we returned tired and angry to the shelter. But most often the booty was rich, such that we could not carry it away at once.

I would never have thought that my sporting career in football would come in handy during the siege. But, however, it is. I'm an excellent runner. And although I can not carry much, but no one can catch up with me, if such a whim suddenly comes to mind. Therefore, most often I went to sorties, and not Marco. Although he had a wonderful ability - he could find anywhere that was very necessary for us.

While one of the two of us extracted materials and food, the second together with Boris defended the asylum. As soon as the siege began, looters looted from all the cracks, who did not hesitate to steal the latter, sometimes they even brutally beat the defenders of their goods or, if necessary, killed them.  
Everything was good the first two weeks. But we are too relaxed and insolent. And trouble knocked on our shelter immediately. One night Marco did not return from the walker. He was killed by a merchant who lived in the house of two families, while trying to steal especially valuable for the time of siege of canned food.

The next night I tried to avenge his death, but was seriously wounded and had difficulty getting to the shelter.  
A week I lay in delirium, and when I came to, I realized that the cold had come. The materials were not enough to make a simple heater, and Boris and Arica during the time of my illness did not collect anything, they just destroyed all the provisions.

I again had to go into action. Swaying from fatigue, instantly losing consciousness from hunger and not yet healing wounds, I left. I was able to get some food and materials, exchanging bottles of moonshine from the merchants of the former supermarket.  
When I returned, it turned out that Boris had disappeared somewhere, and Arika had cooked a meat stew. We ate nice, although the taste of the meat was strange.

I was somewhat worried about where Boris disappeared. But I did not search for it, I had to collect a simple heater. The cold grew stronger, the shelter already had four degrees of heat. Having collected the heater, I started it and went in search. But nowhere in the territory of the shelter was he.  
For some reason, Arika did not worry about Boris, although she was friendly with him, and she did not let me go to the refrigerator, preferring to bring me food herself. After waiting for her to rest on the bed, I made my way to the fridge and opened it...

God... I wish I did not do it... One of the shelves of the refrigerator looked at me with the dead eyes of Boris's head. So that's what meat soup was from! A wave of vomiting shook me, for a few minutes I lost the ability to think.

When I woke up, rage seized my mind, I grabbed the bloody ax that was hidden behind the fridge, and hacked Arik.  
Since then, it's been a week. How many before the end of the siege, I do not know. It is very hard for me alone. And let the cold and hunger do not scare me - the heater is constantly working, and the refrigerator is stuffed with meat from the body of Arica - but it's very difficult for me...


End file.
